fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Obra
|image= |kanji= |rōmaji= |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Blue |blood type= |affiliation= Raven Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Raven Tail |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Raven Tail Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 263 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Obra is a Mage of the Raven Tail Guild and a member of Team Raven Tail. Appearance Obra is an extremely tall and massive man with an outlandish appearance, sporting pale blue skin and round, beady, reflective and mildly protruding black eyes, which have no seeming sclera, being completely dark like those of a crow. He has very long, straight bluish hair, which flows down to his shoulders, where it is gathered in a ponytail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 2 The features of his face are just as distinctive, with it being elongated frontwards, culminating in a very long, protruding and vaguely hooked nose, under which Obra's wide mouth, with thick pinkish lips, sits. He has a fairly long neck, and passing just above his nose are two white belts covered in round studs,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 with a larger section secured by buttons sitting on his nose's upper part.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 6 Most of Obra's body is hidden away by a very large, poncho-like black cape, whose collar, reaching up to his face and obscuring his chin, is adorned by a white pattern consisting of several hollow circles linked together by a line passing below them. Below his neck, secured to it by straps, are three white bow ties, placed one below the other, and linked together by smaller straps. Sprouting from below such cape are four, limb-like appendages covered in dark and light stripes, somehow reminiscent of a bee's sting, with two of them being placed at each of Obra's sides. His attire is completed by a high, large-brimmed top hat, circled by two bronze-colored stripes right above the brim and some inches below its top. Synopsis X791 arc Obra is first shown alongside Iwan Dreyar and some fellow Raven Tail members in the guild's headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 He is later chosen to participate in the Grand Magic Games as one of the five members of Team Raven Tail. Before the Preliminary Event, the little creature that Obra owns managed to make Wendy late for the Preliminary Event, doing something with Wendy that caused Magic Power Deficiency on her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 5 His team successfully ranks third during the preliminary contest, Sky Labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16 When team enters the Games' field, they see Fairy Tail members, and the Team Raven Tail's leader states that Wendy was "a way to say hello". After this, the black creature jumps onto Obra's shoulder, and there it stays during the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 19 During Flare Corona's battle with Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia, he somehow negated the latter's spell Urano Metria, despite the fact that he wasn't fighting, which is against the rules. Shitou Yajima, however, seems to have noticed his Magic in action.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 16-17 Magic & Abilities Magic Canceling: By unknown means, Obra was able to cancel out Lucy's Urano Metria spell, leaving her completely powered out. He managed to do that from a far distance and completely unnoticed by anyone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 16-17 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Raven Tail Members Category:Villains